The Forgotten Keyblade Master and Forgotten Nobody
by Kanji513
Summary: Alright, this is like the official chapter...The first was a prologue...Again..dealing with Iris and Ryan. Which again I do not own Kingdom Hearts...The chapters are going to be divided by the worlds...yeah. Enjoy
1. Prologue

Chapter 2:

_Love and death, don't you mess. Don't you mess with my Heart._

Ryan wandered around Traverse's Town Third District trying to find some clues as to where Iris was. Sora was still following Ryan, and it was starting to annoy him.

"So Ryan, was it?" asked Sora. Ryan stopped walking, looked at Sora and nodded.

"Yeah." replied Ryan quietly.

"So what kind of keyblade do you own?"

"Darker than Dark.. Got it from Ansem the Wise.."

Sora simply nodded, confused of who this Ansem was. He just shrugged it off and continued to follow Ryan. By the time, both made it to the center of the third district. There was still no signs of any Heartless. Ryan sighed and crossed his arms annoyed.

"These damned things are becoming annoying." sighed Ryan. Sora looked at Ryan confused.

The ground started to shake, both Sora and Ryan looked around and saw a Heartless come together. A duck and a dog fell from another part of the district. The duck and dog fell on Sora.

"The key!" exclaimed both of them. Ryan just stood there, then looked at the Heartless.

"Hurry up and get ready to fight!" shouted Ryan summoning his keyblade. Sora got in fighting position, along with the duck and the dog. After the fight the Heartless disappeared and the heart it was harboring disappeared into the sky. The dog and duck looked at Ryan, then at Sora.

"Both of you have the key!" they exclaimed. Ryan crossed his arms annoyed of what they were talking about.

"I'm Goofy." said the dog smiling.

"Donald Duck." said the duck.

"And I'm Sora." replied Sora. Ryan stood there, he started to walk away but another dog ran over and jumped on Ryan licking his face.

"H-Hey! Get off." Ryan was trying not to smile. Donald, Goofy and Sora started to laugh. After socializing Leon and Yuffie walked over to the four.

"Sora, if you want to find your friends, you should go with them." said Leon.

"Same to you Ryan." Yuffie smiled. Sora nodded and looked at Ryan. Ryan sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Just so you know. The Gummi Ship runs on smiles!" exclaimed Donald.

"Like this?" asked Sora giving off a huge grin. Ryan slightly smiled at the sight. Donald and Goofy laughed at the sight, and nodded.

Soon enough they were off to the first world, it would a be a new begininng for the four, and they were ready for whatever came after them. Ryan just wanted to find Iris, his best friend, and the love of his life.

Iris wandered around the strange new world for awhile. Iris soon found herself surrounded by the Heartless again, she quickly looked for a way out of the group, but found none. A Heartless went to attack her but a weapon sliced through the heartless and it realesed a heart. The heart and heartless disappeared. Iris looked at the person, it was wearing the same cloak as Ansem the Wise. The mysterious person tossed Iris a weapon, it was a sword of some-sort. Iris started to slice the heartless, the person was helping her as well. After awhile the heartless stopped coming after them.

"Thanks." replied Iris. The person looked at Iris, nodded and took its hood off. It was man, he had spiky red hair, emerald eyes and little purple triangles under his eyes.

"Anytime. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" asked Axel.

"My name is Sirix and yeah." replied Iris remembering what Ansem told her. Axel looked at "Sirix" and nodded. Axel brought Iris to a large white castle floating on air. She looked up at amazement, Axel looked at her and slightly laughed.

"Haven't you seen a castle before?" asked Axel.

"Only in Radiant Garden..." replied Iris quietly. Axel's eyes widened.

"Your from Radiant Garden?" asked Axel quickly. Iris quietly nodded then sighed. Axel hugged Iris.

"Huh? Um, what's the hug for?" asked Iris confused. Axel smiled and looked at Iris.

"Don't you remeber me?" asked Axel. Iris thought for a few moments then hugged Axel tightly.

"Lea..." replied Iris quietly. Axel smiled and hugged her back.


	2. Traverse Town Old Friends

Chapter 2:

_Love and death, don't you mess. Don't you mess with my Heart._

Ryan wandered around Traverse's Town Third District trying to find some clues as to where Iris was. Sora was still following Ryan, and it was starting to annoy him.

"So Ryan, was it?" asked Sora. Ryan stopped walking, looked at Sora and nodded.

"Yeah." replied Ryan quietly.

"So what kind of keyblade do you own?"

"Darker than Dark.. Got it from Ansem the Wise.."

Sora simply nodded, confused of who this Ansem was. He just shrugged it off and continued to follow Ryan. By the time, both made it to the center of the third district. There was still no signs of any Heartless. Ryan sighed and crossed his arms annoyed.

"These damned things are becoming annoying." sighed Ryan. Sora looked at Ryan confused.

The ground started to shake, both Sora and Ryan looked around and saw a Heartless come together. A duck and a dog fell from another part of the district. The duck and dog fell on Sora.

"The key!" exclaimed both of them. Ryan just stood there, then looked at the Heartless.

"Hurry up and get ready to fight!" shouted Ryan summoning his keyblade. Sora got in fighting position, along with the duck and the dog. After the fight the Heartless disappeared and the heart it was harboring disappeared into the sky. The dog and duck looked at Ryan, then at Sora.

"Both of you have the key!" they exclaimed. Ryan crossed his arms annoyed of what they were talking about.

"I'm Goofy." said the dog smiling.

"Donald Duck." said the duck.

"And I'm Sora." replied Sora. Ryan stood there, he started to walk away but another dog ran over and jumped on Ryan licking his face.

"H-Hey! Get off." Ryan was trying not to smile. Donald, Goofy and Sora started to laugh. After socializing Leon and Yuffie walked over to the four.

"Sora, if you want to find your friends, you should go with them." said Leon.

"Same to you Ryan." Yuffie smiled. Sora nodded and looked at Ryan. Ryan sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Just so you know. The Gummi Ship runs on smiles!" exclaimed Donald.

"Like this?" asked Sora giving off a huge grin. Ryan slightly smiled at the sight. Donald and Goofy laughed at the sight, and nodded.

Soon enough they were off to the first world, it would a be a new begininng for the four, and they were ready for whatever came after them. Ryan just wanted to find Iris, his best friend, and the love of his life.

Iris wandered around the strange new world for awhile. Iris soon found herself surrounded by the Heartless again, she quickly looked for a way out of the group, but found none. A Heartless went to attack her but a weapon sliced through the heartless and it realesed a heart. The heart and heartless disappeared. Iris looked at the person, it was wearing the same cloak as Ansem the Wise. The mysterious person tossed Iris a weapon, it was a sword of some-sort. Iris started to slice the heartless, the person was helping her as well. After awhile the heartless stopped coming after them.

"Thanks." replied Iris. The person looked at Iris, nodded and took its hood off. It was man, he had spiky red hair, emerald eyes and little purple triangles under his eyes.

"Anytime. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" asked Axel.

"My name is Sirix and yeah." replied Iris remembering what Ansem told her. Axel looked at "Sirix" and nodded. Axel brought Iris to a large white castle floating on air. She looked up at amazement, Axel looked at her and slightly laughed.

"Haven't you seen a castle before?" asked Axel.

"Only in Radiant Garden..." replied Iris quietly. Axel's eyes widened.

"Your from Radiant Garden?" asked Axel quickly. Iris quietly nodded then sighed. Axel hugged Iris.

"Huh? Um, what's the hug for?" asked Iris confused. Axel smiled and looked at Iris.

"Don't you remeber me?" asked Axel. Iris thought for a few moments then hugged Axel tightly.

"Lea..." replied Iris quietly. Axel smiled and hugged her back.


End file.
